


Underground care

by pastelpinkannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren is from the underground, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Maybe..?, No Smut, OOC (out of character), Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), especially the cringe, first fic, i regret THAT the most, levi and eren are close, so does levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkannie/pseuds/pastelpinkannie
Summary: After the fall of shiganshina, Grisha decides to separate Eren from Mikasa and Armin and sends him to the underground, there he meets Levi, Isabel and farlan and chaos ensues!(this is my first fic so i deeply apologize if it sucks absolute ass + i use my phone to write everything so-)(pls dont read this it sucks vv much and idk when i’ll edit and fix everything PLS WHATEVER U DO, DO NOT READ ITS TERRIBLE _:(´ཀ`」 ∠)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 146





	1. fall of shiganshina

“EREN” Armin called out.

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ he thought

“EREN!” Armin called out again.

He wasn’t worried.

At least..that was what he was trying to convince himself.

“my house is over there” he dazed fearful of what was to come.

“Mom is..” he trailed off.

His mother was okay though..

She had to be.

He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to her.

He ran to their house.

He needed to get to her as soon as possible.

“Mikasa!” Armin called shaking.

Mikasa didn’t answer, Instead she ran right after Eren.

She also needed to make sure her mother was okay.

“It’s over..

Wall maria has been breached” he said tears blurring his eyes.

‘I hope grandpa is okay’ he thought. 

** _____________________ **

’Our house is definitely okay.’ he thought

once he made a turn his mother would be there..safe and sound.

she had to be..

right?

Of course, she would be.

he ran faster and faster, trying to keep the bad, horrible thoughts away.

“Mom!” he called..no he shouted.

“Mom!” he shouted again.

“Eren” his mother worried

“Mikasa, grab that side” He said.

They needed to get this off his mother, so that they could all get away from this horrible nightmare.

His mother could still run.

And even if she couldn’t, that wouldn’t be a problem..he’d just carry her.

They’d lifted the pillar in futile attempt as more and more titans kept coming through the gate.

What was worse was that one in particular coming their way.

But that only filled Eren’s head with fear..but more determination.

He refused to leave his mother here alone..especially when there was a chance they could all get out here alive.

there had to be.

“Hurry, Mikasa” he hated putting so much stress on his sister, but they need to get out of here as soon as possible.

“I know” was Mikasa’s only replay, her determination was just as strong as Eren’s.. only hers was less shown, his sister was not a very expressive person, but he still obviously loved her nonetheless.

after all, Carla was her mother as well, 

she also took care of Mikasa just as much as Eren.

“The titans are coming” she said, as she did her best to keep cool.

“Eren, take Mikasa and run” she blurted.

“Hurry!” She said

He needed to run now, she couldn’t bear the thought of her children dying because of her.

Deep down she wanted him to stay..she was so scared..she wanted her babies to stay with her..

But she shook those thoughts away. 

After all, what kind of mother would she be if she led her children to their deaths?

“I want to run too!” 

‘Then run!’ she thought.

‘Please run’ she kept thinking.

“Hurry up and get out!” he shouted with tears in his beautiful mismatched eyes.

“my legs are stuck under the debris” She pointed out.

“Even if you somehow manage to get me out I still won’t be able to run” 

He gasped with tears blurring his eyes.

“I’ll carry you and run!” He screamed 

He simply couldn’t leave, not without his mother.

He’d carry her there if he had to..well drag was the more accurate term but it didn’t matter. 

The only thing stopping him is that damned fact that her legs are stuck under that stupid debris, 

But once it’s lifted there wouldn’t be a problem.

“Why can’t you listen to what i say for once?!”

“Please just listen to me! Just one last time” she yelled.

Just one last time?

No

The next time she tells him something, he will listen, but..not in this situation. 

”I’ll listen to you when we get you out of there.”

At that, Carla started to cry.

“Eren.. baby please..

Please, Just go!” 

It was clear Mikasa had also gotten tears blurring her eyes as well

“Mikasa!” she wailed clear that this stressful situation had gotten to her.

“Please, I’m begging you..

Eren please..

Mikasa..”

“We don’t wanna leave you! Why can’t you understand that?!” Mikasa said 

By then there was a titan only few feet away from them

“No..no” Mikasa cried out showing that neither her nor Eren gave up just yet.

And it didn’t look like they were planning to anytime soon.

“At this rate, all three of us will..” she trailed off hearing a sound of the 3D maneuver gear.

she hoped at least whoever the soldier was would listen to her.

“Hannes” she called

“Take the Eren and Mikasa and run” she hoped that at least Hannes would listen to her.

She really hoped that he would.

“Don’t take me lightly, Carla” Hannes smiled so casually like Shiganshina hasn’t been breached and almost all of maria, and that titans weren’t invading their town.

“I’ll kill the titan and save all three of you!” 

Damn it, why couldn’t anyone listen to her.

“Wait, you can’t fight it!” she screamed

Hannes clearly confident in his abilities dashed towards the titan, he then looked up and couldn’t help but feel the fear in his stomach.

He put his swords back in, dashed back to the trio and grabbed Eren and put him on his shoulder, he t hen he grabbed Mikasa knowing Eren would be the more difficult one, Mikasa would also definitely be difficult just not as much as Eren.

Eren still fought against hannes’ hold on him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he screamed.

Carla smiled and whispered “thank you” with tears in her eyes.

Thank god, at least she can rest knowing that her babies were safe, at least for now.

“Mom is trapped in there” he raised his arm in his mom’s direction.

“EREN! MIKASA!” she screamed while doing the same.

“Live on” she cried while thinking of her family.

_Eren.._

_Eren was always such a hotheaded boy, always picking fights with others, yet never actually winning..but that never stopped him, She knew that he would eventually join the goddamn Survey Corps, using the breach as motivation for him to become stronger..because that was just the type of person he was._

_Mikasa.._

_even though Mikasa wasn’t her biological daughter, that didn’t make her any less important to Carla then Eren..she loved them both equally as they were her children, carla knew that always protect Eren and look after him and that gave her a sense of hope..she truly was blessed to have someone like her, and she was truly glad to have met her..despite the circumstances._

she held out her hand to her mouth, maybe to muffle her cry's as she shook in fear.

“Don’t go” she whispered to herself

Finally, the titan had appeared right behind her house getting her out of the debris.

“STOP!” Eren screamed in tears having witnessed that.

No no no no no no no 

NO

This couldn’t be happening

The titan’s hold on her was firm as she tried to escape with no hope.

“No! 

STOP!” he screamed, trying to get the titan’s attention.. unfortunately, it was too invested in the meal that it did not need.

His mother.

the titan had ripped her upper body and her lower in half as she went limp in it’s hold.

At least until the titan ate her as her blood spilled all over and the titan had gulped her down.

MOM!” he wailed

perhaps it had killed her out of mercy?

but titans didn’t have any in them, they prove that with each death.

He would kill every single titan.

He swore it.


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes in the underground baby 🥺💖💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u sm for reading this i rly hope u enjoy 💗💗

He was cold.

Really cold.

Extremely fucking cold.

Seriously how could people live here?!

He didn’t know what he did wrong.

He didn’t know anything.

Why was his dad so angry at him? He’d never seen him like that before.

He missed Mikasa and Armin.

He missed his mother too

He was also hungry, maybe someone would be nice enough to give him food if he asked.

Or he could borrow or..well steal.

He knew Mikasa would be able to do it..she was strong after all.

If she would be able to..so would he then.

Right?

He’d got up and started walking around aimlessly without an idea to where he was, He felt scared.

His beating heart beating a mile a minute due to his fear.

He came across some stairs, he climbed it then took a..left? maybe..he wasn’t paying attention.

He knocked on the door hoping the people there would be nice.

Hopefully they would be, but the chances were slim after all it was the underground but maybe they’d help him?

After waiting a few seconds a man with ash blond hair opened a quarter of the door and peeked in through it.

The man looked him up and down, but surprisingly enough he didn’t seem to judge Eren on how dirty he was despite only being in for a few days.

“What do you want” he spoke

“I- I’m-“ Eren stuttered not missing him holding a knife

“Levi-bro who do you think it is?” he heard a young bright female voice.

The man with ash blond hair looked back to see levi shrug, knife at the ready.

however Eren did not know any of this.

the man looked back, waiting for an answer.

“I- I’m h-hungry a-and really cold” he said visibly scared.

“Please!” he begged with tears in his eyes

“I’m scared” he knew this wasn’t like him but it was the truth, he was scared and he was hungry even though he stole a loaf of bread but that obviously wasn’t enough and he was indeed also cold.

he missed his mother, Mikasa and Armin as well, 

though he didn’t miss his father, he was scared of him, he was the cause of all those emotions and he had hurt him.

The man startled by the sudden outburst opened the door a bit more in response.

“Hey Levi?”

“What?” the man Levi, Eren assumed was, answered.

“What should we do?” he asked.

Levi raised his brows in response to that question.

Eren looked down to his feet hoping and praying to god that they help him.

It was then that the female perked up and went somewhere then came back a few seconds later and walked up to him with a big comforting smile and kneeled so they reached eye level.

she had something in her hands, when she brought them up to him, he saw chocolate a muffin in a small plate, barely fitting the muffin 

“go on! try it!” she cheered.

“It’s really good, I promise!”

He wondered whether or not to try this delicious looking muffin, he was extremely tempted to, then he remembered exactly the reason for coming here, he wanted this. he hadn’t ate in over 20 hours eventually after getting lost in thought he took the muffin and cautiously took a bite, his suspicion was quickly overtaken by the delicious taste of it.

it was amazing, probably more so than usual because of his hunger.

The trio watched as he basically devoured the muffin, after finishing he had crumbs all over his face.

And a bright smile on his face.

When Levi saw this, he had a huge frown on his face as he tched in disgust meanwhile the ash blond man smiled fondly as the girl laughed and ruffled his hair.

“It- it’s really good!” he smiled with his teeth.

“See i told ya!” she grinned in triumph.

“But uh..don’t tell anyone but i stole it from that merchant across the street” she leaned in and whispered loudly.

He giggled and responded “I won’t, promise” he looked around hoping no one would listen in on the two and whispered.

“I also stole bread but you can’t tell anyone..if you do..i’ll them what you did!”

She giggled

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he asked pouting.

“I promise”

“Oi brat, she won’t have to tell anyone for people to know, considering how loud you are” Levi said.

“What? Why?!” he said with a bit of a louder voice looking shocked as hell.

“Didn’t i just say why? or are you deaf?” he remarked.

This was exactly why he hated children.

They couldn’t understand anything even though he had just said it less than two seconds ago. this kid was such a brat.

And it was painfully obvious how similar he and Isabel were. at least that was what Levi thought, and he was almost a hundred percent sure Furlan thought the same if his smile had anything to go on.

“Levi-bro don’t be so mean!” Isabel scolded.

“Don’t worry he had the exact same attitude when i first met them” she reassured the little boy.

“Anyway what’s your name? my name is Isabel and he’s Furlan” she pointed to the ash blond haired man.

“And the really mean and grumpy one is Levi” she joked.

“My name is Eren” he said grinning proudly.

“Well you have a very pretty name Eren!” he giggled at that..cute

“Thanks..” he blushed “You have very pretty eyes!” He complimented.

After that Eren knew that he had just found a home.

Of course Mikasa and Armin would and could never be replaced, but neither would Levi, Isabel and Furlan.

After that night, They all grew consistently close.

Especially Levi and Eren.

Isabel and Furlan knew that Levi had a soft spot for the little boy,

But then again..who wouldn’t? they all loved him that it was quite shocking to hear how his father sent him to the underground.

But it didn’t matter, if that man didn’t know how to appreciate and love him then they would make sure they would themselves.

Eren was their family and they would always be there for each other.

A few years have passed and Eren grew closer to all of them.

Isabel and Furlan weren’t too surprised to see Levi was always very protective towards Eren.

Of course Levi being..well Levi denied it when they approached him about it, though they didn’t need his confirmation to know that it was indeed true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo arigatou for reading this chapter (thank u 💖💖) i hope u liked it i definitely enjoyed writing it i also wanted to clarify that levi and eren’s age gap are like 9yrs in this au fic so currently eren is 12yrs old and levi is 21 
> 
> isabel and furlan are the same age as canon tho so ok tysm for reading pls stay safe and cya 🥺💗💗


	3. The cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of carla’s death + present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u sm for reading this i rly hope u enjoy 💗💗
> 
> also this chapter is in the past so it might be extra short then my usual (short ik sorry) chapters so if it is then i’ll just get back in the present 💗💗

Eren didn’t know what had made his dad so angry.

Was he right though?

Was it his fault that his mom had died?

But how though? 

Was he the cause of his home collapsing and trapping his mom? 

He didn’t know.

He didn’t have a clue either..

He was just..

Lost.

He wanted a home.

Before that..explosion..

It was the calm before the storm.

**_________** **________**

“Eren!

Avenge your mother.” he said knelling to reach eye level with his son “ You must!”

“I know you can

Let’s go” he said

“Wait, where are you going?” Keith Shadis asked.

“Don’t follow us” Grisha said in a sort of demanding voice

“Why don’t avenge Carla yourself?”

“Don’t drag your son into this” he reasoned 

“Dad what’s- “ He felt a small sting against his cheek, knowing his dad probably slapped him

“Eren...Shut up for a second.” he said in a scary tone.

“Hey! don’t do that to him!” Keith defended

“He’s not your son, he’s mine I can do whatever I want with him.”

“Let’s go, Eren” he said coldly with not hint of emotion in his voice

Eren, terrified of his father’s sudden changed attitude, quickly followed not knowing what awaited him after, but before that looked apologetically at Keith. 

**___________________**

In the forest

“FUCK” 

“SHIT DAMNIT WHY YOU IDIOT” Grisha shouted 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HER?!”

Eren didn’t understand what made his father so angry, he was angry too..but he was angry at the titan not his dad.

To Eren..it almost seemed like he was angry at him.

But he had to be wrong.

He was just a child anyway, he was probably reading the situation wrong.

Grisha screamed and started punching Eren in the stomach as well as his face.

That resulted in Eren getting a black eye with other bruises as well in his face 

After that outburst, neither had said a word to the other, until Eren broke the silence.

“Dad i-“ He was cut off by his dad’s cold voice again 

“You won’t be seeing Mikasa or Armin for a while” 

“What? are they mad at me too?”

“It’s to repay your debt to your mother..you killed her after all” he said without facing his son.

“What? you can’t handle not seeing your friends for a few years? must i remind you that you won’t see your mother ever again? and neither will she, because of your foolishness” he said angry one second of his talking then the next for his silence. 

“Let’s go, oh...and don’t utter a word to anyone about what happened here.” after those words they departed back to the cabin.

Thank god.

Even though they left the forest.. the beatings never did as they got worse until he was sent to the underground as a street rat..as his father called him

**________________**

{ Present }

“Ereeeennnnnnnn” Isabel called.

“C’mon wake uppp” she complained worried for Eren as he was mumbling something in his sleep, sadly she didn’t catch it.

Of course, she knew it was normal to ‘mumble’ in your sleep but..she just knew it wasn’t the good kind of mumbling.

Eren rose from his slumber with a gasp.

“Did..you have nightmares about that?” she asked, knowing the answer, yet hoping it was a different one.

He nodded, he had told Isabel, Farlan and Levi about everything his father had done to him.

He couldn’t have kept it hidden for too long especially with all the cuts and bruises on him and he didn’t want to lie to them. He trusted them.

Isabel hugged him and said “I’m really sorry Eren, I wish there was something we could do about that basta-“

Isabel stopped herself before she could continue..or finish her sentence as she looked lost in thought.

“Actually..there is something we can do about it” she grinned 

“What? no definitely not, I don’t wanna cause you any more trouble” he argued.

“Eren you’re our family. What do you mean ‘more trouble’” 

After she had said that Levi came and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Oi shitheads you’re taking too long, come on for breakfast. We have a mission soon and I don’t want anyone collapsing in the middle of it ‘cause you idiot brats were too prideful to actually eat something.” Levi saif

“I’ll come in a sec, Just let me wash my hands and brush my teeth” Eren said 

Eren didn’t miss the small smirk that appeared on Levi’s face that said ‘I taught him well’ 

Eren tried not roll his eyes at that and failed.

After doing what he said he’d do, he washed his hands and brushed his teeth then went to eat breakfast with his family. 

Eren then started up a conversation “ So you said that we have a mission?” directed at levi 

“Yeah, we have to steal some documents and kill Erwin Smith, he’s a squad leader of the scout regiment. 

The reward is Money and citizenship on the surface” Levi said.

Everyone for a second was silent..they couldn’t actually believe they were going out.

“Really! Holy shit we can get actual citizenship?! Levi nodded “It’s also a plus that we get to use the ODM gear! It’s always so fun!” Eren said

Levi chuckles and says “That’s good brat”

“Levi-bro we seriously get citizenship on the surface?” Isabel asks with practically stars in her eyes 

“So this mission has to go accordingly” Furlan says hiding the excitement in himself well, but not well enough because everyone noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i just wanted to thank u so much for reading it make me so happy that someone would actually give away their precious time to read my crappy shit soo ARIGATOUUU 🥺🥺😖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	4. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so im writing this before i ever write anything in this chapter so first, i hope u enjoy and second i have a general idea of how this chapter is gonna go i just dont know how to approach it? (would b the best way to describe this) 
> 
> and as always thank u so much for reading 🥺😖💖💖💝

They flew like birds 

It was always so euphoric for everyone using the ODM Gear, even if some expressed that euphoria more than others.

Earlier that day, they had done their best to prepare...hopefully it was enough.

And hopefully, the mission could go well and they could gain citizenship on the surface.

Levi could already imagine taking Eren, Isabel and Furlan and they could all be happy.

But no..he has to focus.

Eren accidentally crashed into some wooden boxes and some of it fell over. 

apples, money probably and ectera.

“YAHHOOO!” both Isabel and Eren shouted at the same time as they all used their 3D maneuver gears to go through the city as planned.

Furlan looked behind him only to find people chasing them down.

“Levi! they’re here!” Furlan said sounding utterly serious.

“The pursuers!” Eren continued 

Furlan nodded 

Levi looked behind to find the military police chasing them as well as men in green cloak.

He wondered if their target was among them or not.

“Heh” Isabel chuckled 

“The military police again? Haven’t learnt their lesson, have they?” 

“Hey Levi-bro, I just said a great joke right?!” 

“Don’t be an idiot” Levi immediately shut her down no hesitation as she pouted 

“Aww don’t worry, bel i think it’s a great joke” Eren looked sympathetically at his older sister.

“YAAYY!! thanks Eren, you’re the best baby brother ever!” she said as they all sped up losing the trail on the military police.

Levi sped up even more than before to perform a little trick that in Eren’s words was his favorite. 

he adjusted his cables, damaging the walls in the process but that was the least of their worries.

He pulled himself towards it, then backed himself out of it, thankfully the men in green cloak fell for it, having confirmed that, Levi did a little backflip midair.

They continued the chase having a head start thanks to levi tricking them.

“Those movements..Levi i don’t think these are the military police..they’re so much less simple than that!” Eren said

“Yeah..

No mistaking it, It’s definitely them.

The survey corps.”

“heh” Furlan chuckles 

“As someone who battles the titans for a living they’re expectedly different than those lazy asses”

“You guys..you know what to do right?”

They all nodded and made sounds of affirmation 

“Of course” Isabel said with a smile on her face showing excitement.

“It’s the job, right?” Furlan also smiled showing the same emotion as Isabel.

“Good, Eren, with me” 

All splitting up, Isabel went left, and Furlan went right, Levi and eren going straight. 

The survey corps did the same, most likely chasing Isabel and Furlan. 

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked 

Levi turned to him as confirmation to continue whatever he was about to say.

“Be careful” Eren said sounding concerned and worried for Levi.

“Same to you.”

Eren nodded.

“Now then Eren, Should we test how good the survey corps really is?” Levi said turning behind him to look at eren’s beautiful mismatched Golden and Ocean bright eyes.

“YES!l Eren excitedly said and in turn Levi smirked.

This will indeed be interesting. 

Levi and Eren went together in unison, both doing the same moves. 

They both slowed their pace then quickly sped again. 

They dove into the ground dashing through the streets with their 3DMG, At first when Eren was learning how to use the 3D maneuver gear as Levi saw him practicing it, he’d often complained about how much it hurt.

Over time, He’d stoped complaining..Levi had asked him about it and eren simply replied with “Since I’ve been using the 3DMG so much, it doesn’t hurt nearly as much, so don’t worry about me Levi-bro!”

Levi nodded and left it alone, he trusted eren and trusted that Eren would tell him if something was wrong and he never ever doubted that trust for one single second of his long ass life.

After diving down, they got back up again and rose themselves high enough to go through a gate. 

They went through a broken hole in a house or apartment of some sort and rolled over, Levi nor eren cared enough to analyze it as they were in a hurry. 

Quickly running through the apartment slash house and jumping over all obstacles. The pair then jumped down together only to come across their target. (though they did not know it as they couldn’t see his face, but they would find out soon enough) 

But they had both (thankfully) were able to dodge him but it was a close call for Eren more so than Levi so Levi had to make sure he was okay so he asked 

“Eren! are you hurt?”

“Just a scratch, I’m fine but that was close..Please be careful” he said 

he tched “bastard, like you’re one to talk” he said angry that he’d hurt Eren, He did nothing.

Levi thought that perhaps it was a mistake to send him on this mission maybe he should’ve stayed at home.

He shouldn’t think about that now, He’d do his beat to keep him safe..that’s all he CAN do for now.

Out of nowhere, a few bricks fell on him and so did this man with blond hair reaching his ears started screaming as he tried to take down Levi.

‘Damn it’ he shouldn’t have let his guard down, he’s currently doing eren more harm than good to him like this..he needed to focus. 

They dove down hitting and crashing into wooden boxes ‘Thanks to that stupid blond man’ Levi thought.

As the man stood his ground, Levi crashed onto the floor until he rolled and flipped. 

quickly he reached for his beautiful knife, rolled it between his fingers and started attacking.

It suddenly hit him and he became worried and asked himself ‘Where the hell is Eren?!’ he would never forgive himself if he got hurt.

Now he really regrets taking him on this mission.

What was he thinking?!

What did he think would happen?!

That it would all go well? No problems and not a single scratch on anyone?! 

DAMN IT

The blond man started avoiding his attacks then clashed his sword with Levi’s baby yet beautifully clean knife.

The result of that ended...well..not too good seeing as it was thrown somewhere.

Levi took out his spare knife, holding this one tightly, not wanting to make the same mistake again.

As he tried to attack the blond one again, Some came from above as he recognized it as their target.

Erwin Smith

As they clashed swords, Erwin said “Go, take care of the little boy, the one with different colored eyes”

As soon as Levi heard that, He fought as hard as he could. Once Erwin said that, Eren then came attacking Erwin to try to get him off of Levi.

“Get off him, You bastard!” 

But he kept blocking both of his and Levi’s attack. the other blond started attacking Eren.

Erwin then started attacking Levi, thankfully Levi dodged a strong attack that could’ve seriously injured him.

Another evasion, and another.

Until Erwin finally cornered him.

“Stop resisting, Take a look around yourself” Erwin said

And just as he said that, Eren then twisted the blond man’s arm, threatening to slice the man’s head.

“Sorry couldn’t hear you Eyebrows, Was a bit busy twisting this guy’s arm and his scream..can you repeat that?” Eren laughed 

Erwin then took a look at Eren then Levi only to see him smirking saying “That’s my brat” 

At that Eren smiled so hard he was afraid his cheeks would hurt for weeks.

“Why the heck is this kid such a psychopath” Erwin said looking exhausted as fuck 

The blond man then took the knife from Eren with his non broken arm, knowing full well he was distracted, but with how much he resisted the man accidentally cut his cheek.

“Oww..Godamn it, I’m gonna kill you asshole” Eren said as resistant as ever 

“Hey!

Leave him alone!” Levi shouted 

“Anyway..as i was saying... Take a look around yourself”

Levi glared at Erwin sharply with his beautiful steel silver eyes..then did just that.

Taking in what was happening around him, he saw Furlan and Isabel also got captured. 

Let me go! You son of a-“

“DAMN IT” Isabel swore looking really understandably pissed off

“Levi?” Furlan asked 

“Eren? 

Oh my god Eren..YOU ASSHOLES WHY DID YOU HURT HIM” Isabel shouted more pissed off than before somehow

“he was being too resistant, it was an accident” 

Furlan, Isabel and Levi al turned to him pissed as fuck.

Levi thought maybe they should kill him before killing erwin.

After moments of silence, Levi dropped his knife.

Erwin then let him go and slightly smiled.

“You’re quick at reading the situation”

Levi glared at him so hard expressing his anger towards all of them hurting eren.

{~~~~~~~~~~} 

After The survey corps took them somewhere, Eren didn’t know where.

He assumed his family thought the same.

After that man who cut eren on the cheek chained them all, he took a step back.

‘That’s right, get away before a i personally cut you up’ Levi thought 

“I’ll ask a few questions” Eyebrows said..or as Levi and eren have been calling him in the minds.

Levi rolled his eyes remembering that someone like him existed.

If eyebrows saw his eye roll, he certainly didn’t comment on it, instead asking his first question.

“Where did you get this?”

SILENCE 

“You guys are insanely skilled with the 3D maneuver gear..

Especially you two”

He pointed at Eren and Levi.

“Who taught you all that?”

SILENCE 

He walked over to them.

More specifically to Levi.

“You’re the leader right?

Were you trained in the Military?”

SILENCE

Eyebrows then turns to Eren.

“What about you? 

SILENCE 

I’ll have to assume you’re second in command..

Or at least something similar.”

SILENCE 

“Even though you’re just a child..probably around 13 years old..

you and the leader seem awfully close.“ he says 

Turning back to Levi.

The blond man then grabs Levi by the hair.

And dumps him in the filthy water.

“HEY! STOP IT” Eren screams 

“I’m gonna kill you, Eyebrows!” 

The other female soldier quickly comes to restrain him.

“Y-You!” Isabel barely stutters 

“I’ll ask one more time” Erwin says ignoring Isabel and Eren.

“Where did you learn to use the 3D maneuver gear?”

“Not from anyone, we learnt it ourselves!” Furlan says desperately, in an attempt to make them stop hurting his friend.

“Self taught you say? Erwin asks knowing the truth behind their lies 

“Levi self taught himself, then taught me and Isabel but Eren asked to try it himself and was able to figure out how it works in only a few weeks.

It’s just so we’re able yo rise a bit in this disgusting filthy place.

People who’re used to sunlight like you and treat it only like a bother could never understand!” But there wasn’t any lies. 

“That’s enough, let my brothers go!”

“Don’t get all high and mighty, thinking you can do whatever you want just because you’re soldiers!” 

The blond man than raised Levi from the filthy disgusting water, staining his shirt and face.

Erwin then got down and put his legs in the filthy water.

Both Eren and Levi instantly noticed and tried not to cringe at that.

Erwin noticed that but paid it not mind.

“My name is Erwin Smith.”

‘Yeah like we don’t already know that, idiot’ Eren rolled his eyes angrily in a non subtle way AT ALL

Erwin sighed “And yours?” 

SILENCE..

And then

“Levi” Levi answered 

“Levi..why don’t we make a deal”

“What do you want?” 

“I will let your crimes go unpunished.

in return..lend me your strength” Erwin stared at him in the eye.

“Join the survey corps”

They all looked taken aback by that.

All if them, knowing well how this complicates things.

“And if we refuse?” 

“The military police will have you.

And the child will be separated from you” 

“And considering your crimes, neither you or your friends will have a nice time..

the child is included”

Erwin back away from them, face turned.

He then turned around smiling and said “Choose whichever you prefer” 

“Fine, we’ll join the survey corps” he says spitting out the disgusting filthy water that can barely be called that, with how gross it is.

Anything to keep his friends safe and not have Eren separated from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this was super fun and not that tiring tbh sooo okk hope u enjoyed and im nervous yet excited abt the next chapt and i also don’t know how to approach it 😖 but i’ll figure it out and do my best 
> 
> pls stay safe 🤞💖💖🥺


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter’s short :(
> 
> and as always thank u so much for reading 🥺😖💖💖💝

“Fine, we’ll join the survey corps” he says spitting out the disgusting filthy water that can barely be called that, with how gross it is.

Anything to keep his friends safe and not have Eren separated from him.

Anything to keep Eren safe.

“..On one condition” Levi says.

“Oh? and what would that be?” Erwin said curious.

“That he doesn’t join.” he points to Eren.

Levi glances to his side seeing Isabel and Furlan looking so confused, he would laugh at it had it not been in these circumstances.

“What? Levi! you can’t expect me to leave you alone!” 

He would do anything to keep Eren safe.

“Why wouldn’t you? 

Are you trying to protect me or something?”

“....”

“Well you don’t need to worry about that. since it’ll probably be the other way around.”

“...” 

“Let’s face it, you’d obviously need someone to save your ass like always and then someone else will die because of you..

you’d be a nuisance.” 

“.....”

Everyone was dead silence after Levi had said that Eren would be a nuisance? but no Eren was so strong and he..

Isabel and Furlan were both equally confused, angry and frustrated..they didn’t understand.

“Levi-bro what the hell are you talking about?! Isabel angrily shouted 

‘Yeah i expected they would both be angry at that..I’m glad though’ he sadly smiled inside.

“Eren is probably stronger then both me and furlan combined!”

“Really? then why did we get caught? if he’s so strong.” he remarked and rolled his eyes. though he hoped no one knew how much he hated himself for saying that to Eren.

He would rather Eren hate him then him dying..

He simply wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
Though undeniably Eren was strong but he wasn’t worried about Isabel and Furlan as they were both more experienced than Eren. And he honestly trusted them..but Eren he would’ve trusted him in other situation..just not this one.

“What?! He’s not invincible!

You should know that better than anyone Levi” Furlan said also clearly and understandably upset.

Levi did know that better than anyone..but he couldn’t say that, so he stayed silent...for Eren’s sake.

Eren simply stayed silent and kept his head down. His eyes on the floor

It hurt Levi so much that he wasn’t able to comfort him but it didn’t matter what he wanted...

It...didn’t matter even if he hated Levi..

As long as he’s safe.

“Okay..I’ll stay” Eren said with his head still down and eyes on the floor.

“We’re not done talking about this Levi” Isabel said and Levi knew she was really angry and serious about that if her calling him Levi had anything to go by. 

“Okay then, if that’s the only condition then i suppose it won’t be too much trouble” Erwin says not trying to hide his disappointment 

It’s gonna be okay though. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

A small part of him was a bit surprised that neither Isabel nor Furlan understood that what he was doing was for Eren’s own good.

But another part of him isn’t surprised because they’re probably blinded by rage that they aren’t exactly trying to observe him.

“L-Levi?” Eren stutters.

The moment Levi hears that voice he instantly knows exactly who it belongs to.

Despite that, Levi still almost jumps at the sound of Eren’s voice. 

To say that he was surprised was a bit of an understatement that Eren was talking to him..

Sure, He hasn’t looked at his eyes ever since they came back from..He doesn’t even wanna say it..or think it.

“Yeah? what’s up Eren?” Levi tries to say in the most softening voice he can manage.

“I- Y-You..” Eren stutters looking extremely hesitant and debating whether or not he should say whatever it is he has to say..

“You better fucking come back in one piece...

You all better come back..

Levi, the titans..they- they’re dangerous and really, really scary” Eren says with tears in his dripping to his cheeks.

He starts sobbing and Furlan runs out of his room with isabel behind, hugging Eren.

“I-I know how strong you all are..

And I’m not doubting any of you for a second..

But you’re not invincible” He sobs 

“So- So please..I’m begging you..

Please..come back safe.

I won’t be able to handle it, if something happened to any of you.” 

Levi starts closing the space between him and Eren, wiping his tears and hugging him.

“Eren..nothing will happen to us.

We’ll kill Eyebrows, get the documents and get out of there..

And then we’ll be able to see the sky” he smiles desperately trying to reassure Eren.

Levi can definitely confirm that he’s desperate to reassure Eren but..he doesn’t dare promise anything..because he knows Eren is right..

Anything could happen.

“Can you promise that..all of will be together when we see the sky”

Levi then freezes because as much as he wished he could..he couldn’t.

Levi knew that this was Eren’s way of them promising they’ll all return safe and sound.

Isabel then looks at Eren then says “We promise” 

Levi didn’t know if she was lying..or if she genuinely believed that..

Isabel then went closer to hug Eren..resulting in a group hug of the small family that loved each other dearly.

For the first time...Levi was terrified of what was to come..

He suddenly didn’t trust Isabel nor Furlan.

He hoped nothing happened.

Isabel promised after all and..he knew that Eren wasn’t worried anymore which was all the more reason he was scared.

Which was all the more reason he was scared for Eren..

And all the more painful it would be for Eren if something did happen.

{~~~~~~~~~}

And it was painful for Eren, because something DID happen.

They told him to trust them.

Trust them.

Trust them.

Trust them.

And look where that got them.

He will never forget the look in their dead eyes.

They looked horrified. scared. 

While Isabel had her head torn off, Furlan was in half.

What the fuck.

How? 

How can he face Eren?

How should he tell him?

Eren.

Levi didn’t know if he ever felt relieved that he made Eren stay behind.

Even if he lost..his sister..and brother..

At least he still had Eren.

And he won’t let him go.

‘I’ll protect him’ he thought 

‘Always’

{~~~~~~~~~}

“Isabeeell, furlaan, leeviiii i wanna show you-“ he called as soon as he heard the door to his new room in the Survey Crops Headquarters knocking. 

He would have been cautious if it wasn’t the way the person on the other door knocked.

The whole family decided to use a special knock to let them know that it was them.

But as soon as he saw Levi, he instantly knew.

Of course, anyone would know.

Especially with how he looked.

Eren wasn’t used to seeing Levi..like this.

So broken and sad. 

“I-“ he honestly...had no idea how to react. 

He didn’t know what to say.

Was he supposed to be anger? 

Sad? 

Disappointed? 

So he just...hugged his Levi.

because he must’ve been in so much more pain than he is in..

He saw them die after all.

Or maybe he didn’t..

But he knew from the look on his face that..he saw their bodies..

That’s all he knew.

“I’m so sorry” he silently cried

“No..I’m sorry” Levi instantly said after.

“Sorry that i made the wrong choice..

Sorry that i couldn’t save them.

Sorry that they couldn’t keep their promise..

Eren..”

“Levi..”

“I will always protect you.

Always” 

At that Eren started to sob. 

He cried and wept for so long.

He even cried himself to sleep with Levi in his arms.

Levi kissed him on the forehead and preyed to god, that he wouldn’t have any nightmares..

Though, Levi wasn’t sure if he himself was clear of those.

{~~~~~~~~~}

5 months later

Eventually Eyebrows suggested for Eren to join the new recruits.

Whenever Levi think about what Eren did about that, his heart completely warms up.

As soon as Eren heard that while talking to a pretty friendly scientist, in his opinion.

He liked Hanji Zoe but Levi thinks she’s too loud and crazy.

Well..Eren won’t deny that she’s a little loud, but He is too so it’s not a problem!

Levi rolled his eyes at that. 

“Well, since he’s more than old enough to join, You can go with him and register.

He should be in...the 104th squad.” He said to Levi.

Eren ignored Hanji’s protests and her calling him out.

He walked over to Eyebrows and Levi grabbed him by the collar and said “Listen here, you asshole eyebrows, If you don’t put me in Levi’s squad in the next five fucking seconds i will...FORCE MYSELF THERE OKAY?!” He threatened, 

Running out of ideas on what to do if he didn’t put him in Levi’s squad.

He didn’t know what he’d do.

How would he be able to check up on him?!

Levi may have promised to promised Eren to protect him but Eren promised himself that he’ll also protect his Levi.

Levi chuckled at that and Eren glared at him as hard as he could but that was a bit difficult since he wasn’t angry at Levi.

He didn’t think he could ever be mad at him.

“Why is everyone in the survey corps so crazy?” He sighed, rubbing his temples. 

Fine, I’ll put you in Levi’s squad.” Erwin said softly smiling at the child’s persistence. 

“WHOOOO” Eren shouted in euphoria 

“Did ya hear that, Levi?” Eren smiled so wide Levi thought that it could take away all the sadness anyone felt in the entire universe. 

“You’re not the only one that’s gonna protect someone.

I’ll protect you as well!” he said with a glow in his eyes that Levi knew it was both because he genuinely was happy and euphoric and because he had tears in his eyes.

but he refused to let it fall.

‘He’s such a brat’ Levi thought fondly almost smiling.

Unfortunately for Levi, fortunately for everyone that’s not Levi, Hanji quickly walked over to them and practically screamed “LEVIII YOU’RE SMILING!!!!!” 

“I thought that it was basic human functioning to smile, shitty glasses” he said rolling his eyes.

“In the short time that I’ve known you, you never smile.

But it doesn’t matter, don’t worry shorty, i’ll catch you again” she winked

“Meanwhile, I’ll be hanging out here with this little baby” she laughed 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” 

“Levi i can’t believe you’ve been with him for so long...

YET YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES!!” 

“Doesn’t mean i don’t think about them, shitty glasses” he says and notices how hard Eren was blushing..how long has he been like that? 

“heh, true anyway i’ll be taking him for myself, you better not steal him away anytime soon” she chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is a rly short chapter im rly sorry 🥺🙏 tho on the next chapter wall rose is breached soooo 😏😏😏 but dont get too excited ok anyway thank you for all the comments also thank you so much for almost 300 hits u’all make me bawl my eyes out ok
> 
> also pls stay safe 🥺💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	6. Wall rose breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, the colossal titan shows up again and wall rose is breached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo thank u so much for reading and i hope u enjoy reading this chapter hopefully it wasnt too short 💖💖💖
> 
> also pls stay safe 😖💖💖💖💖💖

“Wall rose has been breached” the soldier announced.

“What? how?!” he asked.

“It’s the colossal titan. The same one...from five years ago” The soldier answered

__________________

How was Hanji supposed to look Levi in the eye?!

How would any of them look him in the eye?!

How would this affect him?!

When that Abnormal killed Isabel and Furlan..Levi..well... He reacted like how anyone else would react to seeing his family, one in a head without a body and another in half.

But he had Eren, so he slowly recovered from it.

Smiling from time to time. But a titan had snuck up on Hanji and Eren..died in her stead. Everyone knew that Eren was Levi’s reason for survival. So how would they tell him?

___________________

“You know, that..abnormal’s eyes..” Mikasa spoke.

“Reminds me of..” she looked down sadly, at the memory of her brother.

“Eren..right?

That’s..who you were going to mention..” Armin said, looking at the streets of wall rose.

Mikasa looked at Armin’s big blue eyes. She nodded. “Specifically..his eyes are the most familiar..or similar..to Eren. If we ever get the chance to meet him again..I’ll protect him this time” she said determined.

After all, that was the entire point of her whole three years of training. All that blood, sweat and tears she went through, she had Eren in mind.

She was sure that that was also partly armin’s reason for his training as well. He wanted to explore the outside world..but he wanted Eren with them on his journey.

“Mikasa..what if we..took advantage of that abnormal?

If we could just lead it to the gas station, it will kill any titans in it’s way..”

“Let’s do it then..”

“What? seriously, Mikasa?” the blond asked shocked at the trust his friend shows.

She nods. Mikasa then went in headfirst, slashing the titan’s nape. Armin followed doing the same..and so did the abnormal, resulting in it saving Armin, Despite it being a titan, it had intelligence, so Armin thanked it.

They arrived at the gas station. Only for it to result in more titans.

The 104th squad didn’t know if lady luck was on their side today or not.

On one hand, they had an abnormal titan on their side..the other..well..the usual breach.

Comrades dying one after another.. Well it didn’t matter, thankfully, god had blessed them with Armin and his too big brain.

Honestly he was a dangerous weapon all on his own. Fuck an abnormal titan, they only knew Armin.

Wait

That titan is..

in danger...

It helped them..

So shouldn’t they help him?

“Mikasa? are you okay?” Armin asked her.

Mikasa then decided to slash the three titan’s necks While they were distracted, their nape was exposed and they were completely defenseless, distracted.

The Abnormal with green eyes then fell, face flat It must’ve been exhausted, it fought many titans while healing at the speed that it did.

She then looked down to see the if the titan was disintegrating or not..

Wait..

Inside the nape, there’s..is that?!

Eren?!

She had to check..she had to She didn’t directly look at Armin, but she knew that he was also suspecting it.

It..really was him.

It’s Eren.

She then went to pull him out of the..red strings?

She hugged him so hard..like she was afraid he would disappear..like that night Dr. Jaeger took him away from her.

She hated that man so much now. She shed tears that she normally wouldn’t..sobbing so hard..But it was gonna be fine..because she’s stronger now..She can protect Eren this time..

And she won’t let him go.

“Hey, who’s that?” Jean, one of the recruits from the 104th squad asked

“That’s Eren Jaeger.. A childhood friend of Mine, but he’s Mikasa’s brother..not by blood” Armin said, still in shock.

He quickly ran to Eren.

_________________

“Oi Shitty glasses, Where’s Eren?” asked Levi

“Oh...uhm....” Hanji didn’t know what to say.

So she kept silent other than

“I’m sorry, Levi”

Because she knew he would understand exactly what she meant.

“He- A titan snuck up on me and he-“

“....”

“He saved me.” she said with slight tears in her eyes.

She knew.

She knew,

She was supposed to be used to this.

But.. It was her fault Eren is..dead.

Fucking dead.

His screams echo in her head.

Then a very silent whisper.

“His last words were ‘I’m sorry, Levi’ “

Silence Levi then dropped to the ground.

He stayed silent..for so long

“Why? is this world like this?!

Please..not again..

Please Hanji”

“...”

“No..

No no no, please..”

He started sobbing..Humanity’s strongest was..sobbing and Hanji knew it was her fault.

Words echo in her head.

Eren...

”Miss Hanji, please remember..before he’s humanity’s strongest..He’s also Levi and he’s also human.“ 

“I know, i know Eren” she said laughing and wrapping an arm around Eren’s shoulder.

“What did the fucker look like?” Levi asked, still on the ground glaring in fury.

“I’ll let you know when i see it..

But..it looks old..bald..has a beard”

“So all the disgusting features there is in a titan?” Hanji nodded

“Also, there’s been a reports of a Intelligent titan, killing other titans.” Hanji said.

“..We should try to capture it, then yeah?” Hanji nodded, again

“Let’s go” he sniffed and quickly wiped his tears. 

‘At the very motherfucking least... It’s good Hanji’s okay..’ He thought

‘I’m so sorry, Levi..It’s my fault’ Thought the squad leader.

________________

“We..will win.

you..bastards” the soldier says in pain as he’s in the teeth of a titan

“Mankind..will survive..and Lance corporal..Levi..will wipe you all out” he says as Levi swings and slashes it’s neck.

“One on the right..two on the left...Okay”

“I’ll slaughter those fuckers..”

“Heichou! I’ve gathered reinforcements” Petra said with a hint of worry in her eye, she probably didn’t know that he knew then.

“Petra, look after that soldier down there.

Rest of you, get that fucker on the right..i’ll take care of the left” Lance corporal says.

“Yes sir” they say as they salute in response.

While Humanity’s strongest does that, saying

“your expressions look both ridiculous, interesting and ugly.

Taking out the first titan with a normal slash from behind, getting the second titan, aiming both the blades straight in the eye. as easy as brushing the floor with a broom. 

Getting a clean cut from behind, although it was a bit difficult, annoyingly enough.

Squad leader, Hanji swung through feeling the wind on her face as she immediately slashes the nape, not thinking to talk to the titan as she usually does.

Perhaps, it was because of the fact that she got one of her closest friends to sacrifice himself for her, while her other friends mourned, some more than others.

“H-Heichou..i..don’t think there’s anything else i can do..” Petra says

“H-Heichou Levi.. Have i- been useful..to humanity?” the soldier says, pain clear in his voice.

“Yes..i swear..you were.

I will kill all the titans..every single one..i swear on my life” he says

“Heichou..he’s gone..but he heard you..he’s in peace” Petra says, as if reading his mind of what he was going to ask.

“Petra..”

“Yes? heichou” she answers, waiting for the question.

“Eren..was Eren in pain..when he saved a life?” Levi asked, tears dripping down his face.

“You knew?! heichou..

He- He had already lost a leg from before..he was being reckless..and he lost an arm trying to get out of the titan’s mouth..

But, he saved one of his closest friends and..he may have been physically been in pain..but i think he’d be at peace with the fact that he saved a life..and of all people, it was Hanji.” she says tears as well blurring her eyes as she had witnessed his death, yet couldn’t do anything.

After all, Eren held only respect and adoration for Petra.

And Petra had loved Eren as he was a little brother to all of them.

Levi nodded and gave his thanks to Petra.

___________________

“He just said he’d kill all of us!”

“Yeah”

“Why is a titan still alive?”

“I have no idea..”

“What are these recruits thinking?”

“They don’t know better..seeing their comrades get eaten has made them go crazy”

Negative mumbling kept on getting worse and worse.

“Eren! are you okay?” Mikasa asked..she hoped Eren was okay..

‘He looks the same, at least’ she thought fondly.

“Mikasa?! Armin?!

What are you doing here?” he asked, then quickly regretted it..that’s not the kind of question you ask your childhood friend and sister that you haven’t seen in 5 years although felt longer.

“Are you okay?!” he quickly changed the question to.

“Yes, we’re fine..although, i think the question should be more like : Are YOU okay?” he said, deflecting the question back at him.

“Mhmm” he said nodding

“He’s an enemy of humanity! KILL HIM”

“Wait! He’s not an enemy of humanity! He’s my friend!”

“He would never eat a single human! He saved us from titans so many times in the short time we saw him.

Not only has he saved us from titans, but intentional canon explosives”

“What did you say?!”

‘Shit! i have to think before i speak’ Armin thought fearful.

He unclipped the straps of the 3DMG and dropped it.

The garrison soldiers gasped in fear in response to that.

“STOP” The man screamed

One garrison raised a gun.

Armin got out of the steam, then raised his hands in surrender.

“He finally showed his true colors then.

Fire the canon”

“He’s not an enemy of humanity!”

“He revealed his true form right in front of us! there’s no room for negotiation!”

“If you say he’s not an enemy, then prove it!”

“It doesn’t matter how we see him!”

“What?”

“You just said that everyone saw him! then didn’t you see him killing the titans and stomping on their napes..

It’s a physical manifestation...of humanity’s rage!”

“And even after, the titan’s started eating him..

As if they saw him as prey..just like the rest of humanity!”

Every paused to start to think on Armin’s words.

‘I think it’s okay’ he thought and visibly relaxed, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“YOU’RE WRONG” He shouted in fear.

Armin gasps..and just when he thought they were safe..

‘It’s no good..his fear is completely controlling him..

Mikasa..Eren..

Eren..have i failed you..

Just like when i abandoned you all these years ago?’ he thought

He looked back to see his friends..

Mikasa..gently smiling at him.

And Eren had a determined look on his face..and gave him a nod..

He couldn’t let them down..

Especially when they believed in him this much.

He won’t disappoint them.

He slowly and maybe too harshly did a salute..

Maybe he hit himself too hard..but he was determined not to let his friends down.

“I AM A SOLDIER! AND I SWORE TO DEVOTE MY HEART TO MANKIND!

THERE IS NO GREATER GLORY THAN DYING FOR THAT BELIEF!” He screamed his heart out.

“If we added his titan power to the might of our armies..

It might even be possible to recapture the wall rose!”

“Please, for the sake of humanity, i beg you,

Permit me to explain his strategic importance!” he shouted

“Captain, we should reconsider wh-“

“SILENCE” the captain said

‘No matter how much they beg, they’re still rebels.

Those we broke the rules must be eliminated!

That’s what it means to be a soldier!

or does it?’ he thought as he rose his hand to single the canons.

but before that, commander Pixis stoped him. thankfully.

“Why don’t you for once use your brain and actually think?

Cut it out already” he said

“You really haven’t changed, As big and as in power as you are, you still have the guts of a scared fawn” he said in complete honesty.

“Commander Pixis?”

“Don’t you see how magnificent his salute is?”

“I’ve just arrived, but i got the gist of the situation.

You go organize the reinforcements

I think i’d be worthwhile to hear what they have to say” before he even fully said that, Armin drops to the ground with tears in his eyes in relief.

But so do Mikasa and Eren..of course not as much as Armin.

Commander Pixis smiles fondly at him.

_____________________

“So you want Eren to carry the boulder while a large number of people distract the titans?” Commander Pixis asked confirming with Armin.

“Yes, but we have to be sure that there are some people guarding Eren since he won’t be able to fight”

“Naturally” Pixis said

“Okay..let the mission start!”

Riko fired a signal.

And the mission to take back Wall rose began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes levi heichou 😖🙏💖
> 
> i love riko sm
> 
> also pls let me know if there are any errors 💖


	7. Just Levi is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren seals the gate, Levi causally beating the absolute shit out of him in a courtroom.
> 
> annd having a nightmare..whatever thats normal everyday for the survey corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVR ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER THAN USAUL 😖😖😭💖 i haven't been feeling too motivated u’know *nervous laugher  
> (secretly goes reading ereri fics) 
> 
> also thank u so much for reading and pls stay safe

“Okay..let the mission Begin!”

Rico fired a signal.

And the mission began.

“Eren! Do it!” Armin shouted.

From a normal human’s point of view..It may look impossible for Eren to carry something this big and huge compared to the difference of the boulder and Eren’s titan form.

But Mikasa knew that if anyone could do it, it would be Eren.

He was so determined, after all.

Eren then picked up the boulder, put it on his shoulders to take better control over it, being careful and mindful not to accidentally drop it. 

Tilting his head at an uncomfortable looking angle, he then started walking towards the gate.

“He’s moving..Come on, Mikasa..if this actually works..We can actually take back Wall rose!” Armin said with a smile on his face, full of hope.

Ian gasped..could this actually work?!

“Ackerman, Arlert! What are you doing?!”

“Go defend Eren! Ensure this mission is a success! Go!” he said.

Mikasa and Armin saluted and said

“Yes sir!”

‘My skull feels like it’s getting crushed..

Still I have to continue..everyone is counting on me.

Levi is counting on me, So many people are dying because of this..which is why this has to work!’ he thought, but he couldn’t let the screams of pain distract him.

‘Armin..Mikasa..what are they doing here?

it’s dangerous..’ he thought staring at the ground beneath him.

He shook those thoughts..it didn’t matter..he trusted their strength..

They handled themselves all this time..they’re strong.

Levi’s strong

Eren sped up, thinking of Armin and Mikasa..for motivation.

Thinking of how strong Levi is..for motivation.

“There’s one more titan!” Armin shouted.

“I’ll take care of it.” Mikasa said then a gasp.

Rico then came maneuvering and screaming “Get out of the fucking way!”

taking out an eye.

Mikasa then went from behind and slashed the nape, getting a clean cut thanks to the garrison, slashing the eye.

“Eren! come on.. You can do it! i see the gate!” Armin said, voice full of hope.

Eren hadn’t noticed how close he was to the gate.

‘Thank you Armin, Mikasa..for helping me..

Thank you..Levi.’ he thought as he dropped the boulder blocking the way for any more titans coming in as the earth shook.

“Everyone..your deaths weren’t in vain..” Rico said as she dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes as she fired a flair signaling the mission’s success. They just needed to wait for reinforcements so they could clear out the rest of the titans.

“Everyone, head back to HQ!”

“Armin? come on” Mikasa said, confused

“I’ll come after i get Eren” Armin said

“Then i’ll come with you” Mikasa said as they maneuvered straight to Eren’s titan.

Armin started to try to pull him out of the red tentacles which was able to make him control his titan, Armin assumed.

Rico went to Eren’s titan and said “What’s going on?”

“He’s burning up, a part of his body won’t separate.” Armin said.

“Then we’ll have to cut it” Rico said bluntly.

“Please wait! We don’t know if it will hurt him” Mikasa said for Rico to answer her with..

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Mikasa get out of the way!” Rico said having noticed the titans behind them and pushed her out of the way.

Leaving both Eren, Armin and Rico in complete danger.

Armin gasped in fear, having a horrified look on his face.

Just as one of the titans were about to grab Armin to devour him, Lance corporal Levi came, easily slashing the nape.

“Hey brats, what the fuck is going on here?!

Explain, right now.” The captain asked, not having looked in their direction. but when he did, he gasped as tears fell on his cheeks.

He dropped his blades, and running so fast to Eren.

“Eren! Eren!” He sobbed.

hugging him from behind, despite the fact the Eren was still attached to the tentacles.

Levi desperately tried to pull him out, after having given up, he pulled out one blade out of the two left in his stack and cut it.

“C’mon brat, i’ll get you out of here.” Levi said as he carried Eren on his back.

He knew that Eren liked it when he carried him bridal style which was really weird (he always wondered why he liked it) but Eren was weird, and he would carry him like that when they got back, but unfortunately right now he couldn’t.

“L-Levi?” Eren said as he opened his eyes

“Yeah brat, it’s me” he said smiling as more tears went down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry i worried you..” he said having a feeling he knew the reason Levi was crying.

“Yeah, you better be..don’t ever do that again, got it brat?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

____________

Eren then woke up in an uncomfortable bed.

Which was unusual as even the new recruits beds weren’t too bad seeing as they needed to get good nights sleep to train the next day.

Eren got up to see himself chained up in a Jail cell.

Wait..why was he.

“Hey brat” He immediately recognized that voice as Levi’s.

Levi.

“You okay, brat?” he asked.

Eren hesitatingly nodded and asked

“What am i doing here?”

At that Levi looked normal with his usual blank expression.

But to someone who knew Levi like Eren would know he had a huge frown on his face.

He was pissed.

“..You’re gonna be put on trial.

Eren..there’s no time to explain but you do trust me.. Right?” Levi said

“Of course” Eren answered without hesitation.

“Good.. I’ll get going then.” Levi said having a look on his face, full of relief.

As Levi left, Erwin used the keys to unlock the prison cell.

“I’m glad you’re alive, Eren” he said and in return, Eren simply nodded.

“EREN!

Oh my god..Eren, please never EVER do that again.

You have no idea how horrible and guilty i felt.” Hanji said

“I’m really sorry, Hanji” Eren said having a somewhat sad expression on his face.

“You better be!

Are you okay?!” Hanji said as she hugged him or squashed him to death almost killing him.

’Maybe this is her revenge’ Eren thought

Looking understandably worried, seeing as she saw one of her friends get devoured in front of her, then having someone explain to her how that friend suddenly became a titan somehow, in some way, shape or form, went killing and stomping on titans..looking pissed as fuck but then..wait..titans don’t have any other emotion other than hunger.

But then again, no titan exactly goes fucking stomping on other titans, and of course not only stomping on them..but specifically on their nape.

Their fucking weak spot.

Okay so it knew titans weak spot cool.

Oh..also being told that he sealed the fucking gate.

With a fucking boulder.

Chill. Ok cool.

Totally.

“Yeah, yeah i’m fine!”

“Good” she replied, satisfied.

For now.

“Eren..we can’t really tell you anything right now..but just trust us okay?” she said, worried that Eren may think that they’re turning their back on him.

But, that wasn’t true at all.

It was far from it.

She hoped that he knew that

He nodded.

“Okay..go on, and good luck” Hanji said, gesturing at the door.

___________

When he went through that door he definitely didn’t expect to get as riled up as he did with them accusing his sister, believing what they wanted to believe, which resulted in Levi beating the shit out of him.

And by beating the shit out of him..meaning beating the absolute fuck out of him.

Well..on the bright side, at least he knows Levi can throw a punch in case he needed it.

Well not that he didn’t already know, he just never had to experience it for himself.

And he has a feeling that even though Levi saved him from the gunshot, this probably hurts more than a pretty simple gunshot.

He obviously didn’t take anything that Levi did personally, not a single thing in this courtroom.

“He betrayed the entire Survey Corps..including myself.

But that doesn’t matter, it doesn’t mean i can’t control him.” he said, seemingly emotionless.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t tense up a bit freaking out about the fact that Levi said he betrayed him.

No..he would never do that to Levi..nor Hanji, and definitely not Levi’s squad.

He would never hurt them, they’re his family.

Of course, Levi noticed that and it pained him to have to do this again.

Especially after he promised not to do that to Eren again.

But, he IS protecting him..and unfortunately there’s no other way.

But..he broke his promise.

He desperately wished comfort Eren..but he had to put on a blank face.

It was for Eren..

And he would do anything for his bright eyes.

After Erwin finally proposed Eren getting in Levi’s squad again as planned (bastard took his time) and it was thankfully all over..he noticed the girl Eren was defending..

Mikasa..was her name.

One of Eren’s childhood friends..or sibling?

No, she was his adopted sister.

Mikasa was giving him a death glare the whole time in the courtroom after beating the shit out of his brat.

Well, it wasn’t like he was enjoying it either.

Whatever..he didn’t exactly need her to like him.

____________

Levi awoke to the sound of screaming.

He quickly ran out of his room to the hallway.

He knew immediately that that was Eren’s scream..

Was he having another nightmare..

And..what about?

He was so very glad that they managed to put Eren in his room instead of his cell..

He didn’t want to think of Eren going through a hard time and him not being there to comfort him.

And who knows if the guards would’ve woken him up or not?!

The new recruits..Sasha? maybe? he didn’t know her name.

He heard Shadis call her potato girl so maybe that really was the brat’s name, she said in a really worried tone. (not that Levi blamed her, since she was new)

“What’s happening, is everything okay?!”

“It’s just a nightmare brat, it’s not really that rare..” he sighed desperately trying to end the conversation to get to Eren.

“Wait..that’s Eren! isn’t it?!” A blond boy with blue eyes said.

“Don’t worry about it, kid..I’ll take care of it” he said fast walking to Eren’s room.

“As if i’d let you touch him after what you just pulled yesterday!” Mikasa said with a deadly glare, stoping him.

Or..trying to.

He ignored her..after all he needed to get to Eren’s room as soon as possible.

And honestly, right now..he didn’t give two absolute fucks what the hell anyone would say right now.

He’d been stuck in the nightmare long enough, and judging by the look on his face, his tossing and turning, that he was in a losing fight.

But not for much longer, because Levi would pull him out of there.

“Eren! Hey Eren! wake up.” Levi said shaking him.

“...Ren! Hey Eren! wake up.” Eren heard awakening from his slumber.

He gasped as he opened his eyes and immediately got up.

“Levi? what’s wrong?” he said as he rubbed his blurring eyes due to the sleep.

“I should be asking you that..” he said.

Then he sighed, aware of the look of confusion on his face and said

“You were having a nightmare..” he said

“Oh..thank you for waking me up..

I’m pretty sure you could’ve guessed but i wasn’t exactly on the..winning side of the..dream” he said looking down on the floor, his mismatched eyes full of horror, pain and sadness.

“What was it about?” he asked, wanting to help his bright eyes.

He wanted to see that beautiful smile he would always see back in the underground, despite being in that disgusting place.

He didn’t want to see these beautiful eyes full of sadness anymore.

But despite that, he still had a fire in his eyes..

He still wanted to kill all those titans.

And obviously, Levi wanted the same.

He didn’t want to lose anyone else again.

He didn’t want to witness another death.

He didn’t anymore blood on his hands.

He didn’t want to lead anyone else to their deaths.

He just..wanted peace.

With his brat..his bright eyes.

His Eren.

“I- I was just thinking..about..” he paused.

“I mean..it’s nice that I’m stronger now..even though it’s in titan form a-and without it, we wouldn’t have been able to seal the wall..

But..

I wanted to win this war..without the help of titans..

I didn’t want to become the same thing that killed my mom.

I don’t want to become the same thing that kill Isabel and Farlan..and so many more of our comrades.” he said sobbing.

“That’s what it was about..in my nightmare..they all said that..i killed them.

And i know that they’d never really say that..

But it was their voice..and their bodies.” 

“Brat..You’re nothing like those fuckers” he said smiling sadly at Eren.

“If we ever manage to win this war..you’d probably be the reason we win.

And you’re not a titan, you saved an entire squad of new recruits.

You’ve literally saved so many of us..and you’re the only reason humanity has won against titans for once in all of our short goddamn ass lives.

And..

You saved me..” he said tears blurring his eyes..but not enough to blur brat’s eyes..then dropping to his cheeks.

“Eren..i would’ve died..but you saved me..

You gave me something to fight for..

Something..no..

Someone to protect.” Levi said

“Thank you so much Eren..

Thank you for being my reason for living..

For being the reason i get up everyday..

The reason i smile.

And..the reason i breathe.” He said, wiping the tears Eren didn’t know he had on his cheeks.

Eren hugged Levi burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, sobbing.

Levi in return, hugged him back, arms protectively on his back..wrapping his arms around his trembling body, embracing him.

“I love you, Heichou” Eren said, still in his embrace, not letting go just yet.

“I love you too, brat.” He said smiling.

But what Levi didn’t know was that..Eren hadn’t meant it in the way he thought it meant.

And Eren was fine with that..He really was.

Because..Levi just being Levi was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The survey corps? u mean levi and his bitches 
> 
> yes u do 
> 
> AHHHHHHH ohh diya see dat shit 
> 
> also im so excited me and my sisters r gonna be watching female titan arc soon in like a week or smth and we’ll start with the levi beating the shit out of eren ep :)))) 
> 
> lemme know if there r any errors 
> 
> ok bye 💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> hi so first of all i hope u’v liked this chapter its my first fic so i hope it didn’t turn out too bad feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated UwU


End file.
